the_james_emirzian_waldementer_gaming_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming
James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming (otherwise known as JamesUser46516929) is an American-Thai YouTube gaming channels was the best known for gaming video, gameplay footage, gameplay testers, comedian, ROBLOX videos and others. He is the former of the lead member collaboration gaming groups called Astro3D Gamer established from 2017 and fellowing by groups members as The Rarest Gamer and Delta Ray Studios are notable for popular DOS game Astro3D follows by the interested is Jarrod Davis Software Co. Along with the Gameplay testers and Gameplay footages for James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. It also has been to worked onto Indie PC Windows Games in which is currently on gaming videos from other difference channels was only been used to JamesTaylorGamingCorner (Alternative Account). James Gaming channels has running on YouTube videos was DOS games, PC Windows games, Indie PC Windows Games, Gameplay testers, ROBLOX games and it approximately video growth about 2,000 videos. History James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming was now opening in YouTube channel and starting out from various as an gameplay video with no commentary onto primary used with CamStudio and Audacity on his channels is being video maker began around from January 2006, By his works from James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. made their Small indie games and PC Windows indie games. Along with the walkthrough and playthrough. And then he went on ROBLOX games around from 13 years period, While he being to longest break about 6 years ago. After his went into the indie animation career, Upon might have he returning to online. He began to posting on Longbow Digital Arts games videos on shareware games, which he just an many times to played in LDA Games. Afterward soon, He resumed on ROBLOX games played their many titled for both on the no commentary. Eventually that are made in James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. required are gameplay testers and gameplay footage on Indie ROBLOX Games Server on a whole their. Not getting too long, he went off from long break about hiatus is probably has 5 and half years. Later then years. The James Gaming went back to online, When after he discovered to Astro3D it was right next to be DOSBOX emulator. Posting videos on Astro3D gaming video spent is about 20 years after. For the months later, Jarrod Davis was find out that Astro3D gaming video coming arrived on YouTube videos. It was very interesting is about Jarrod Davis whom made around from 1997 of Astro3D game series. Led of childhood for James Gaming was granted and impressing with Jarrod Davis Software Co. the company behind with PyroGine Development. By the time James Gaming began the established on collaboration gaming groups called Astro3D Gamer which turned into the classic and modern gaming videos as fellowing by members with The Rarest Gamer (who was got one million video views as an one of popular korean gaming videos) and another members is Delta Ray Studios was later joining to groups. He had also was using by poster art, thumbnails, profile picture, titlecard, watermark from James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. digital artist as the intros animation and outro videos but its parts of connected with James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Games Playing/Played These are games that James Gaming has uploaded or is currently uploading. Main Channels These are games that James Gaming is currently uploading videos with on his Main Channel. Longbow Digital Arts Games *DX-Ball 2 *Tiger's Bane *Tread Marks *Rival Ball *Rival Ball Tournament *Vortiball *Stone Cutter *Triangle Trifle *Hegemony Game Series *Golem Monkey Byte Development Games Universe *Galactic Patrol *Astro3D II *Alien DNA *Blood Pong *Zulu Assault *AlphaNatix: Urban Legends Edition *New Vegas Games *Kawasaki ATV PowerSports *Kawasaki Jet Ski Watercraft *Kaged *Tempest 2000 *Deco *Project Magellan *King of Dragon Pass *Boogaloopers *Sentinels of Ceth *Crop Circles *Killing Time *AstroRock 2000 *Shattered Steel *Jazz Jackrabbit 2 ArcadeStudio Games * Galactic Teddy * Funny Chewer * Zino Bomber * Starship Ranger * Arcade Balls * Galactic Teddy 2: Back To Home * Agent Chewer * Arcade Races * Arctic Rush James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. These are the James Gaming has currently to uploading but it has been development through out in PC Windows Indie Games In Development of PC Windows *Small indie games *Medium indie games *Large indie games *PC Windows indie games In Development of Ultra Games *Small ultra indie games *Medium ultra indie games *Large ultra indie games *PC Windows ultra indie games Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. These are the James Gaming has currently to uploading but it has been development through out in PC Windows Indie Games and Indie-Anime Animation games In Development of PC Windows *Small indie games *Medium indie games *Large indie games *PC Windows indie games In Development of Ultra Games *Small ultra indie games *Medium ultra indie games *Large ultra indie games *PC Windows ultra indie games Anime Recalibur Universe *RWBY The Recalibur Catchphrases and Quotes *"Greeting everyone, Boys and girls. This is James here speaking" (His famous quotes at start his videos) *"What alis you?" (His commonly from McJuggerNuggets quotes as being used to quote of Psycho Dad) Trivia *Before being convinced about Astro3D gaming videos became the all every groups members to highly subscribers amount on collaboration gaming groups *James was liked the classic games memories from his childhood *James was nationally are American-Asian as the formerly is currently to Finnish-British *James Gaming was the gameplay testers fellow to James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. *James Gaming raised that childhood and teens about 2000's between is 2010's is still running on YouTube gaming channels External Links *James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming on YouTube *Social Media on James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming